Avatar: The Lost Avatar
by FairyTailShinigami
Summary: Once there was an Earth nation Avatar who's heart was stopped for a minute forcing The Avatar Spirit to move on, but not after being brought back to life. Falling into a depression he sealed himself, and his wolf, Dane, in ice in the South Pole until he was unsealed by Korra 8,000 years later. Will he move on and find love? Or will he fall into depression again and lose himself?
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Avatar**

 **Chapter 1: A Whole New World**

 **AN: Hi, Everyone! FT Shinigami here, bringing you a new Pilot chapter of a story set in the Avatar Universe. The Premise is that an Earth nation Avatar born approximately 2,000 after the first Avatar is attacked by a lightning-bender at 14 years old, stopping his heart for a full minute, long enough to be considered dead, forcing Ravva (no offense meant if this is the name of a goddess, it is the name of the Avatar Spirit in the show) to move on, but not before she starts his heart again. He wakes up explains to the people that while he can bend all four Elements, the Avatar Spirit has moved on and he runs away and through a chain of events gets put into a stasis-like state in the South Pole (like Aang) and during Korra's time is un-frozen, his body having aged Four years, by Korra.**

 **Profile:**

 **Name: Kai Age (physical): 18 Height: 6'8" Eye Color: Greenish-Blue Hair: Brown, side-swept and messy Build: Muscular, about Bolin's level of bulk, Very Broad shoulders, and a Square chin Favorite Color: Blue Apparel: Same as in cover pic, just with a Sword strapped to back Bending: Earthbending (got POTENTIAL to Metalbend from father and Lavabending from mother), Waterbending, and Airbending Non-Bending Skills: Art, Medicine, Swordplay, Singing Animal Guide: A Naga-sized wolf with a Reddish-Brown Pelt**

 **LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

A young man named Kai laid on a cot in a South Pole hut, an old woman named Katara watching over him. "Urrrrggg, Where am I?" he groaned as he awoke. "You are in the Southern Water Tribe, Avatar Korra found you in an Ice formation with your hound and went to free you, if only to bury you back at the city. When she struck the ice it shattered sending up a huge beam of light, not unlike when Sokka and I found Aang. She had her father, the Chief bring you and your hound back." She said with a kind smile. "Huh. I must have been in that ice for a few generations, a few centuries even. I'm Dan by the way; I was the Avatar until a lightning bender ambushed me, stopping my heart for a full minute, forcing the Avatar Spirit to move on." At that statement Katara was visibly shocked and forced out: "There have been two Water Tribes for nearly 8,000 years, you must have been in that ice a loooooong time, and you have much to catch up on recent events, at least, to function in society."

The two spent the day talking, until Korra was getting ready to head off to a place called Republic City and Kai told Katara that he would go with her. The "Without Permission" part was the real kicker.

 **LINEBREAKSAREAWESOMEICANTEVENDESCRIBEHOWAWESOME**

"So you're Korra?" Kai asked the girl that he had snuck on to the ship with. "Yep, I'm the Avatar and I'd like to know who you are and why Katara sent yo-," she was interrupted by the sound of yips and growls of… pleasure? Kai's face paled. "Is your Polar bear-dog female?" "Yes?" "And in heat?" "Yes…" "OH FUCK!" they shouted in unison. After the noise died down Kai decided to answer Korra in the morning.

 _In the morning_

Kai woke up, bringing Korra in to reality again as well and explained his story to her and she responded with sympathy and they talked until they made landfall.

After that they decided to split up and explore the city, meeting in the park later. Kai was walking along and heard a womanly scream and rushed towards the source and saw a woman having her clothes forcibly by a trio of rather large men, and decided to help her. He caused a pillar of earth to go right into the crotch of the man stripping the woman, stunning him. He moved on to the next man and knocked him and the other man out. "Th-thank you I'm Asami, Asami Sato" the woman said after the fight ended. "No problem, I'm Kai, by the way, you should get on your way before these guys wake up" he said. Asami nodded and ran off. A policeman saw him soon after and a chase ensued. The policeman was swinging on his wires, and Kai was weaving through traffic on the back of his wolf, Dane. It ended when an earth bender who, in Kai's mind, was the image of perfection tripped Dane. He had Black hair, green eyes, broad chest, and a _really_ nice ass. It made Kai drool. The police officer approached the angel… err man and said "Thank you for the assistance, mister…" "Bolin, my name is Bolin" "Right, thanks for the help" "No problem officer," the now named Bolin said, giving a goofy salute, which just endeared him more to Kai.

 _Later_

"And what were you doing standing in an alley with 3 unconscious members of the Triple Threat Triad?" Police chief Beifong asked Kai. "They were attempting to rape a woman and I helped her. She said her name was Asami Sato, if you need to ask her about it. I'm new to the city and I apologize for breaking any laws my good woman, I came here with a woman named Korra, who is the Avatar. Also, I must say that you look positively _sexy_ in armor," he said with a lecherous smirk. She slapped him and tossed him in a cell and did not come back until much later, accompanied a bald man with blue arrow tattoos. An airbender. He talked about how he had heard about him from Korra and trusted his mother, Katara's, judgement.

After they left the station Korra asked Kai about his day and he replied with "Oh, you know the usual stuff. Saved a woman named Asami from rape, being tripped by a vision of perfection named Bolin, leading to my arrest. Spirits, he was _beautiful_! Sea green eyes, black hair, broad shoulders, and a _really, really_ niiiice ass. _And_ he was goofy, it was soooo HOT!" He started drooling near the end of that.

"But how was your day?

 **AAAND Done. Yes Kai is Bisexual and APPARENTLY attracted to Bolin, please R &R, I only own Kai**

 **Link for the page for cover art: /Kai-The-Earthbending-Doctor-382546078**

 **I really liked this guy's character Kai's appearance, to imagine my version of Kai's appearance change the eye color and strap a sword to his back.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Avatar

Chapter 2

 **A.N. Here is chapter two, and hopefully it will cover episode 2 and up to Bolin's capture by Amon** _ **and**_ **his rescue.**

"Euaarrrrrggggahhhh" Kai yawned as he woke up in his room on Air Temple Island. He got dressed and headed downstairs, only to be trampled by some un-seen force. "Did anyone see the Komodo-Rhino stampede that hit me?" he asked as he got up "Never mind" he said as he saw Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. After that little incident he sat down at the table and began eating whilst reading a book about the exploits of Avatar Aang. Just as he got to the part about Kyoshi Island he heard Korra and Tenzin arguing about a watching a sport called "Pro Bending". "Tenzin, you should let Korra go." "And who are you to tell me how to teach my student" "I trained under the Airbending masters. Air is the element of _freedom_ and the Old masters recognized this and allowed students to do indulge in whatever hobbies they enjoyed when not training because it allowed them to get in touch with their "inner self"." Tenzin got an exasperated look and retorted with: "And how, exactly did you train under them when they never lived in your lifetime?" "Because I _was_ the Avatar 8,000 years ago, until a lightning bender stopped my heart for a full minute, forcing the Avatar spirit to move on. I eventually got myself frozen in ice in the South Pole, to be freed by Korra" Kai said with a smirk. "Excuse me; I'm going to go practice my bending.

Kai went off to an empty cove with a good-sized rocky beach and began practicing his bending. He started with Waterbending and made three tendrils that he began to weave and braid into intricate patterns. After doing that some he moved onto attacks and ice formation, whipping tendrils and freezing pillars. Once he had done that for a while he began practicing Earthbending, throwing rocks around, making pillars, making craters just by stomping, and all the destructive stuff. Once the cove looked like a war zone he put it back in order and focused on one of his favorite ways to relax: Sandbending sand castles while using only seismic sense to watch his progress. Once he had a veritable sand city built up he practiced his Airbending, slowly eroding the structures, grain by grain, until they were all gone. After that he actually noticed that it was nearing… Sunset? Had he really been practicing that long? Well no matter, he put the cove back in order and heard clapping. He looked up and saw Pema, Korra, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and some of the Air Acolytes providing applause. They went in and ate after the clapping had died down, the kids and Korra bugging Kai to teach them what he knew all the way, until Tenzin ordered them to stop, at least. After dinner Kai went out and groomed Dane, smiling at the idea of his new home and family. At some point Kai fell asleep bent over Dane's back, smiling and dreaming of home.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

The next Day Kai was snooping around the Pro Bending arena with Korra when they were caught. They were about to boot when "They're with me." After that the man walked off, grumbling. Kai turned and saw the man that had tripped him. "Hey, I remember you; you tripped Dane and got me caught! Your name's Bolin, right? My name's Kai" "Nice to put a name to the face. But, anyways, I'm a Pro Bender here. Do you want to go out for lunch tomorrow? I've got a match in a bit, you can watch" "Sure, how about at noon, tomorrow? I'd love to watch your match, as well" Kai said, he could sense that Bolin's heart rate and breathing had increased, signifying that he was nervous. After that they got a chilly reception from Bolin's brother, Mako. While Kai and Korra watched the match Kai was analyzing the strategy and realized that the waterbender, Hasook was the one that was dragging the team down. His heart wasn't in it, he wasn't taking the initiative, only playing defense. After the match ended Bolin and Mako (mostly Bolin) decided to help then with their bending. After some time Kai made up his mind to show Bolin and Korra _that_. "Hey! You guys, I have something to show you, it is actually really cool." "Oooooh! What is it?" Korra and Bolin chorused. "Just watch" Kai said. He bent a disk up and towards his hand. He put his hands 10 inches apart, spread as if he were holding a ball, the disk hovering in between. It started spinning and as it did it deformed, flattening and forming a four point star with clockwise curved points, glowing a dull red. "LAVABENDING, THAT IS SO COOL" Bolin said. After that Korra and Kai stayed and hung out a bit more, then went home, Kai fangirling about a date with Bolin, unaware that Bolin was doing the same to Mako at the same time.

 _The Next Day_

Kai was waiting for Bolin, his shirt done up, instead of hanging at his waist like usual, and a picnic basket in his hand. When he saw Bolin, he ran over and explained that he had made a variety of sandwiches for them to eat, and they go to the park, where they sit and talk and laugh for hours, until Bolin noticed that they were holding hands and tried to pull away. "We don't have to stop, if you don't want to, that is" Kai says, scooting slightly closer to Bolin. "Okay, confession time. I just wanted an excuse to meet you when I tripped your wolf; I didn't even realize that you were being chased," he says getting closer to Kai. "I'm glad things worked out the way they did, though" Kai says going in for the kiss. They embrace and when they release, Bolin sees the time and exclaims: "Oh, shit, I'm gonna miss the match!" "Don't worry, I'll call Dane and we'll ride him back to the arena" Kai replies. As they ride Kai yells back "Hey you are my boyfriend now, right?" Bolin replies with "Yep and you're mine!

They get to the arena just in the nick of time and Kai gets a seat and sees Bolin, Mako, and _Korra_ come out on to the floor and thinks that this won't end well. After the match Kai goes to congratulate Bolin, his _New Boyfriend_ on a match well done and Mako pulls him to the side and tells him that if he breaks Bolin's heart he'll regret it. After that he shares a kiss with Bolin _in front of a huge crowd_ and goes home.

All in all, a good day

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

Kai was at the pro bending arena gym, with Mako, Korra, and Bolin practicing his bending. He had gotten on to the team as a back-up, in case Bolin or Korra couldn't participate for some reason. Currently, though, they were brain-storming ways to earn money- 30,000 yuans to be precise. "I could have Pabu do tricks!" Bolin suggests, but the idea is quickly shot down. After some time Kai had an idea. "I could use Lavabending to make sculptures that we could sell to galleries and pawn shops!" Kai exclaims. "You know… that just might work! Korra you work together with Kai to cool the sculptures while Bolin and I find other ways to make money, just in case" Mako says.

 _Later_

"How many do we have, Korra?" Kai asks. They have quite the production line going, Kai forms the statues, Korra cools them and moves them over to a group of Air Acolytes to be boxed based on subject. "12 dragons, 11 wolves, 9 badger-moles, and 9 Aangs, 41 in all" Korra replies. Just then Mako walks up, looking distraught "hey, have you guys seen Bolin, he wasn't at home." "No, I thought he was with you, he walked off after walking along the docks with me," Kai replies, beginning to become worried the trio get Naga and Dane and race to the Train Station to look for Bolin, and find out that Bolin was seen with a member of a gang that was preparing for a turf war.

They arrive at the Headquarters to find it empty. "I'll go in first," Kai says, drawing his sword. When they reach the other end of the warehouse they're attacked by a group of men with gloves that can temporarily stun a person. "Those were Equalists," Mako says, "They want Benders to lose their bending, too." After that they decided to spilt up, Kai staying at Bolin and Mako's place, in case Bolin showed up, while Korra and Mako waited to catch an Equalist rally.

 _The Next Day_

"Are you sure that these things will work," Kai asks whilst incognito, so as to sneak into an Equalist rally. "They probably will, since neither of our faces are in the papers," Mako replies. As it turns out they do work and Mako and Kai witness a man have his bending taken away, and the worst part is, that Bolin is up next! The rest of the night is a haze, but Kai does remember Firebending, something he shouldn't be able to do, not after the fire in Ba Sing Sei's lower ring.

 **A.N. AAAND… That's a wrap! Sorry if the part for episode 3 is a bit low-quality, I just never really watched that episode all of the way through, I'm probably going to re-watch the series to refresh my memory.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lost Avatar**

 **A.N. Here is Chapter 3! I am currently watching episode 4 as I write this, pausing after each scene, so I can bring you better quality chapters.**

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Wu"-Normal Speech/Talking

'This guy is so annoying! I wonder if Mako could look the other way if I slap him'-Normal Thoughts/Thinking

' **Just lure him away and kill him… the Earth Kingdom will be better off without him'** -Dark, insidious thoughts or monster/dark spirit thoughts

" **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** -Super serious, super intense, or super dark/evil speech

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar Franchise, if I did, Legend of Korra would be one continuous story.**

Kai ran. He ran and ran and ran. From the fire, from the Dai Lee, from _everything_. It was all burning, and it was _all his fault_.

Kai listened to the men and women who were attacked by these monsters and burned out their den, taking them all out at once. So many people dead and it was _all his fault_.

The fire had burned out of control, the piss and the shit and the vomit that came with people living so close together had made it spread to the whole ring almost instantly and it was _all his fault_.

No matter how fast he ran he couldn't get away the fire was getting clos-oof! A beam fell on his back, pinning him. "AAAAUUUU-"

"-UUUUGH" Kai screamed as he whipped into an upright position… on a couch. He swung his legs around so that he was sitting properly, clasped his hands with his elbows resting on his knees, and closed his eyes. 'It's okay Kai, you're safe, you're not in danger, and you're at Bolin's place, they probably brought you here after what happened at the rally.' **'Why should they have, though? You're a monster, a killer, not to be trusted…'** 'NO! That's not you, you're not a monster, it is okay Kai, you're safe, and you're not-' "Kai! Are you okay! I heard yelling!" Bolin yelled, rushing into the loft space, shaking Kai out of his thoughts, and crushing him in a bear hug all in what seemed to be a few bounds. Kai returned the hug with his own loving, yet potentially bone-breaking, embrace.

"It's fine Bolin, just a nightmare of something that I did, the reason that I reacted so violently when I realized that I was Firebending" Kai said. "Well if it hurts that bad, maybe you need to talk to someone, let it all out. I promise that I won't judge you for it, no matter what." "O-okay, I'll tr-try" he said, catching his breath.

Kai began his tale, trying not to cry. "I should begin with why I attacked, some background on who they were, and what they did. In my time there were three main kingdoms on the Earth Continent: The Earth Empire, named for the continent, The Kingdom of Omashu, named for the two lovers who are the reason that its capital was founded, and The Kingdom of Fans, named for the war fans used by their warriors. The three kingdoms were always at war, due, in no small part, to a group called the Dai Lee. They would sabotage negotiations, kill leaders under the guise of people from one of the other two kingdoms, anything to keep the war, which was also their main source of income, going. I stopped them from sabotaging negotiations at the city of Ba Sing Sei, the neutral ground in the conflict. The negotiations helped to put an end to the constant war, and create one united Earth Kingdom. I had just turned thirteen at the time and I was full of enthusiasm. A few months after I foiled their plot I was in the city of Omashu, where I was born. I _loved_ riding the mail chutes, but anyways, I walked home and when my home was silent, I knew something was wrong. When I opened the door I was met with the most horrible sight that I had ever beheld. My Mom, Dad, and little brother were hanging by their wrists from the ceiling, beaten and bruised and bloody, suspended by those rock hands that they so loved to use. I got them down but they were so badly beaten that pieces of flesh just fell off at the slightest movement. Mom and Dad were dead already and my little brother was fading fast. I healed him the best I could, but all I could do was ease his passing, and comfort him as best I could. When I checked the back of the door there was a note that said that that was what I got for defying the Dai Lee. I stayed for the funeral but then I saddled up Dane, the Direwolf, and headed to Ba Sing Sei. I hunted them down, one by one and captured them when possible. When I finally tracked them to their hideout I went into a blind rage. During the ensuing fight one of them used a manhole cover as a projectile, and my Firebending caught the gasses coming from the sewers on fire. The entire lower ring sewer system, exploded with flames, catching the whole lower ring alight, too. I was pinned by a burning beam falling on my back, forcing me into the Avatar State. Apparently I put out the fire after that but all of those deaths are _my fault_. And the worst part is that I apparently I did not get them all because the Lightningbender that attacked me said _the Dai Lee send their regards_." Kai broke down at the end of his story, sobbing after letting the floodgates open. "Now you see why I'm a monster, why I don't deserve to have friends or such a loving, awesome boyfriend."

Bolin looked angry. 'Here it comes, he's going to reject me' Kai thought. And then Bolin took a deep breath and… Kissed Kai full on the lips. "Obviously you aren't a monster, Kai, and even if you were, I still love you," Bolin said. Kai returned the kiss, this time with a hug. At that moment Mako and Korra walked in. "Hey Bo, I'm back and I've got-" Mako began, but stopped upon seeing the display, blushing and looking down and to the side. Korra on the other hand, had a line of crimson blood flowing from her nose and was yelling: "THAT IS SOOOOOO HOT!"

 _The Next Day-Noon_

Kai was standing on the beach on Air Temple Island with Bolin, Korra, Tenzin, and Mako standing by to provide emotional support or help contain the flames if they went out of control. Kai was wearing a pair of slightly baggy black pants, fastened with a blue belt tied to keep the pants up. Kai had decided to try Firebending again and was determined to get past his fear.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, holding his hand out in front of himself, fingers slightly curled and palm up. He concentrated on calling a flame to his hand and it ignited.

 _Later_

Kai had managed to finish all of the exercises that he had been taught for Firebending and there was only one thing left: Lightning Generation.

He exhaled, focused, made the circular motion, and discharged the move. The result was a small crater of sand that had been fused into glass.

He was done for the day. While it would be a while before he could do that in any type of combat situation, he had taken the first step.

 **A.N. Here it is, chapter 3, it happens during episode 4 and I'm not sure how to proceed from here, but I will not abandon this story (hopefully)!**


End file.
